Mary the net agent
by Rangerfan58
Summary: ok so you know the drill and while it has a similiar title to another story it's not the same
1. it begins

Shadow was in trouble she was surrounded with no way out and no way to access her PET which wasn't good considering who was surrounding her but suddenly a fish sword broke through allowing her to get to her PET

"thanks commander I needed that, voltage battle chip in and download"

the viruses retreated

"Shadow are you OK" asked the commander

"yes I'm fine how's Sharkman?"

"he's OK just a little out of energy"

"that's good the rest of the team?"

"Skullman's gone missing"

(groans) "great more work for us well I'm off to bed I have school in the morning"

"goodnight Shadow see you tomorrow"

next day at school

"hey Mary did you enjoy the tournament yesterday?" asked Lan

"yea I did but Megaman cut it a bit close if you ask me"

"I know I wonder why though"

"hopefully it's nothing"

suddenly the school went into lock down

"what happened?" asked Maylu

"we're locked in guys" said Dex

"this is not fair" said Yai

"I'm thinking it's World Three" said Lan

"yea who else would do this" said Tori

"anyone besides me thinking of Grave right now?" asked Mary

that's when Skullman appears on the screen

"it's Skullman" said Lan

"for the glory of Grave!" cried Skullman

he takes out the manual override

"he's working...for Grave but why?" asks Mary

Sharkman shows up

"Skullman what are you doing?"

Skullman doesn't listen and attacks Sharkman

"Ms. Mari can we get a window open?" asks Mary

"what for?"

"I can get battle chips to the commander if a window is open even just a crack"

Lan tries and fails

"no good we're locked in good"

Ms. Mari makes a decision

"class if you know how I'll allow you to net battle but please be careful"

"but Skullman..." starts Lan

"is evil now Lightman jack in power up, triple light bolt battle chip in and download" said Mary

things weren't going well when Skullman logged out and Sharkman fell to his knees

"Sharkman are you OK" asks Lightman

"I'm fine just a little out of energy but Skullman..."

"I know Sharkman I know"

for the rest of the day the group was subdued, after school

"let's go to my place maybe we'll think of a plan to stop Skullman" said Yai

"sorry guys but that's a no go for me I promised my dad I'd come straight home since both my mom and younger brother are sick" said Mary

"OK how about you come over for dinner and we'll tell you what our plan is up to that point"

"OK bye"

she goes to net agent HQ instead of home

"Black Rose, Mysteriyu have you found anything out" asked the commander

"no nothing" said Mysteriyu

"he's staying hidden after attacking the school" said Black Rose

"I've got nothing either and what's worse is that Skullman managed to give Lightman a virus if the anti-virus doesn't work we're cooked" said Shadow

"especially since he has the special battle code Lan will need to fight Grave" said Mysteriyu

"forget the battle code Mysteriyu, if the anti-virus doesn't work not only will we lose a navi but I've been studying the virus. We won't be hit with deletion we'll be hit with a navi gone bad and I don't have a surefire way to separate the two so we'll lose two agent navi's instead of one"

"very well be careful Shadow and don't net battle" said the commander

"sorry but the guys want to train but I'll try and make up an excuse"

well after helping her father out she gets the right signal for both the anti-virus and the new chip she was working on and then the group trains until really late (it was a weekend they could do that)


	2. things start happening

_hey sorry about not putting the disclaimer in the first chapter slipped my notice unfortunately well i don't own megaman except the characters i created_

"think you're ready guys?" asked Yai

"not really I mean it's _Skullman _he's supposed to be harmless" (thinks) "_well unless he's fighting evil" _(out loud) "I just hope he comes to his senses soon" said Mary

suddenly they were attacked by Sharkman

"Sharkman what are you doing?!" asked Megaman

"what does it look like I'm helping you train for a fight against Skullman fighting each other is all good and well but having an opponent is better oh yea freedom now hidden later"

that stops everyone but Lightman

"secure later unsecure now" Lightman replied

"Proto Delta Mega Alpha" answered Sharkman

that stops Lightman

"fine Lightman switch form Darkman arise dark...punch!"

Sharkman is hit and hit hard

"good punch fin cutter"

"dark hole"

well Sharkman eventually wins the battle

"you went easy on us Sharkman you know Skullman will be harder" said Mary

"I know Shadow, the commander's gone missing, I'm gathering all the agents for an emergency meeting, the commander's last orders to me were to get to you and the others here and give you the code to reveal yourself"

"where shall we meet 'cause I'm _not_ taking them to the base"

"I'm not asking you to we're meeting at SciLab in 2 hours it's the most secure location I can think of"

"we'll be there tell Dr. Hikari I sent Lightman on patrol which I am"

"will do"

Sharkman leaves

"separation battle chip in and download"

Lightman shows up

"what's going on?"

"you're to patrol the net for any trouble or Skullman"

"on it"

2 hours later at SciLab

"OK I only know some of what's going on but not much so what's going on?" asked Dr. Hikari

"I'll explain once the rest are here" (under breath) "stupid traffic" said Sharkman

Black Rose and Mysteriyu show up

"we're all here good" said Sharkman

"wait where's commander Beef and Shadow?" asks Chaud

"Shadow's at base keeping an eye on the net the commander..." Mysteriyu ends without explaining in full

she looks at the ground and gets quiet making Black Rose take over

"the commander is missing we don't know who took him"

suddenly the perimeter alarms go off and the screen reveals a severely beat up commander Beef barely able to stand forget his attempts at walking

"commander Beef!" they both exclaim "come on he needs help and fast" said Mysteriyu

they reach him as he collapses again

"Black Rose, Mysteriyu the protection of the net is in your hands now...tell Shadow...I'm so...rry" said commander Beef

he dies as he says his last word

"is it secure enough?" asks Black Rose

"it should be" replied Mysteriyu

they go back in as Lightman shows up

"Mary Skullman is nowhere to be seen and Grave and World Three are laying low as well"

"not good not good at all"

"I'll continue my patrol"

the two agents come in

"Belay that Lightman we need you whole right now we have much to discuss and not much time the commander's dead Shadow reveal it's secure" said Black Rose

"yes Black Rose, combine battle chip in and download"

Lightman and Darkman become one again

"do we know who killed him?"

"no we don't he didn't get a chance to tell us" said Mysteriyu

Lan hits the desk

"what now?"

"we'll think of something we have to" says Black Rose

(thinks) _"I can't sit here and do nothing" _(out loud) "I'm out of here" says Mary

"where do you think you're going?" asks Maylu

"out I can't just sit here doing nothing anymore especially since...Sharo's in danger Raika needs our help and he's gonna get it my dad thinks it's for homework"

"but Shadow what makes you so sure of what you're saying it could be a trap" said Mysteriyu

"normally yes however..."

she brings out Searchman's PET with a note attached to to it

"it came by snail mail as Lan calls it Searchman's at my house still recovering he barely survived the trip as is you can read the note I already have"

Lan takes the note and reads it out loud

"Mary by the time you get this I'll already be dead, I'm writing to you from Brightland which is the safest place for me right now, I would go to Netopia but the border there is already shut down. Sharo is in danger Grave and World Three have teamed up to take over the world, they would've started with Netopia except for the fact that they don't want to risk it yet. I'm giving you my PET because I know Searchman's safest where you are, by the way if you can tell the net agents about the combined forces because they both groups have a bone to pick with them goodbye and good luck signed Raika"

"once I'm packed I'm out of here" said Mary

"not without us you aren't" said Black Rose

"yea I'm going too" said Lan

the rest agree

"I didn't want to do this but...Alpha Beta Omega Zulu Delta Trion Fion 5691Thre Beta 12" said Mary

the two remaining net agents are shocked the rest are just confused

"since when did you have this authority?" asked Mysteriyu

"remember that fiasco three years ago when my dad got in too deep in a research field and I went missing for a bit?" asked Mary

"yes why?" asked Black Rose

"that's when I got the authority besides _someone_ has to stay behind to protect Dentech"

"even so you can't enter Sharo directly it's just too risky" said Mysteriyu

"I know which is why I plan to sneak in through Brigtland it's my safest bet right now"

two days later Mary boarded the plane and 5 hours later she landed in Brightland

"now to get to Sharo"

but she was stopped by Princess Pride's security people

"Raika warned me you might come how did you manage to convince Lan to stay out of this battle?" asked the Princess

"ha as if the net agents" (that are alive anyways) "are the ones who convinced them and that was _after_ I gave them a special code"

"so all were out to accompany you"

"yeah you should've _heard_ the lecture I got from Searchman Princess I have a request to make"

"what is it?"

"if I should fail then consider Sharo lost and prepare the rest of the world for battle"

"how long should I wait to hear from you?"

Mary thinks for a minute

"if you don't hear from me in there weeks get the word out

(nods) "OK I'll be sure to do it, Marissa"

"yes ma'am"

"tell the infiltration unit to gear up fro operation sneak in"

"yea ma'me

she leaves immediately

"operation sneak in?" asked Mary

"like I said Raika warned me you might come so we're going to distract Grave and World Three while you sneak in"

"sounds good to me"

a few hours later they were at the boarder


	3. plans and people showing up unexpectedly

"the Princess states that we are to obey your orders" said the captain

"the only orders I have are to be careful and don't take any unnecessary risks once I give you the signal back up

well the distraction works perfectly unfortunately 2 weeks in Mary got captured doing a simple bombing. three weeks after the operation in Brightland

"it's been three weeks since we had contact with Mary, Andrew tell the country my double is in charge for three days I'm going to Dentech to personally tell the net agents to be ready"

a day later in Dentech

"hey guys have you heard the new?" asked Dex

"what news?" asked the others

"Princess Pride's come to Dentech for some super secret mission"

"think it relates to Mary being gone for three weeks?" asks Lan

"it's a strong possibility" said Maylu

"hey Lan aren't we meeting with the net agents after school in SciLab today?" asked Yai

"yea Black Rose sounded pretty urgent"

"maybe Princess Pride will be there" said Tori

"maybe"

at Princess Pride's hotel room

"this is insane how am I going to find the net agents in three days?"

suddenly Mysteriyu just showed up from the bathroom

"easy you don't find us we come to you"

Princes Pride turns startled

"who are you?"

"I'm Mysteriyu and the one behind you is Black Rose"

Princess Pride turns to face Black Rose

"your visit is unexpected Princess why have you come?"

"the Grave/World Three alliance has taken over Sharo and I haven't heard from Mary since she left the palace three weeks ago to infiltrate Sharo"

"she hasn't been heard from in that long?, why did you wait until now to tell us?" asked Mysteriyu

"Mary decided to maintain radio silence until then when she didn't report back in I did as she asked and alerted the rest of the world"

"this is bad they've already killed commander Beef and Raika they could kill Mary too, Princess meet us at SciLab at three this afternoon here's a map for you" said Black Rose

and with that they leave

"what have I gotten myself into?"

"you're doing the right thing Princess they need to know" said Knightman

"I know Knightman but still I could be putting them all in extreme danger"

meanwhile at school

"Mary's still out sick?" asked Ms. Mari

"yea it's a real nasty virus _no body_ is allowed to visit her" said Maylu

once school lets out they meet Chaud right outside the school

"so are you guys ready for the meeting?" asked Chaud

"yes according to Lan Black Rose sounded pretty urgent when she called how's Protoman anyways" said Yai

"he's better but he _still_ can't fight and he's starting to get...antsy"

"don't worry Chaud Protoman will be back to fighting in no time" said Lan

they get to SciLab and find a surprised Princess Pride

"Princess Pride what are you doing here?" asked Lan

"it's not for pleasure I assure you"

"everyone's here good first of all this meeting was called to inform everyone that we need to change our tactics the enemy is getting smarter oh and Chaud Protoman is allowed back into the action he's healed enough" said Black Rose

"but that doesn't explain why Princess Pride is here when she should be with her people" said Tori

"Mary's gone missing she missed her check in a few days ago. Sharo is lost to us, the rest of the world has to prepare for war Mary made me promise to get the message out and once I'm back in Brightland I will tell the rest of the world Sharo's fate and that they should prepare for war against the Grave/World Three alliance, especially Netopia"

"the rest of the world already knows Princess I just sent out a live broadcast while you were talking if they act on your word the rest of the world will be safe" said Dr. Hikari

"alright time to infiltrate Sharo and get Mary back" said Lan

suddenly a voice speaks up (it was Raika though they didn't know that)

"don't even try"

"who said that?" asks Mysteriyu

"I did"

the voice jumps from where they were and when they stood up fully the Princess faints and once awake expresses her shock

"Raika but how I saw you die"

(shakes his head) "I faked my death what you saw was an illusion, I followed Mary and saw her get captured I...snuck aboard your plane Princess and bid my time until this moment plus the reason I'm holding my arm is that I botched up a rescue attempt how's Searchman is he OK?"

"see for yourself" said Black Rose

Searchman shows up

"Raika sir you're alive but how"

"long story Searchman so how will we free Mary any plans?"

"first you should know that Mary is also known as Shadow" said Mysteriyu

(whistles) "they got a net agent?" (grins) "they're going to regret that aren't they?" asked Raika

"yes but she has been captured and might need our help to escape" said Black Rose

meanwhile in Sharo

"OK Shadow _think_ what can you do to escape these creeps, besides the typical escape when they release our shackles"

she comes up with nothing and later that day in the mines someone collapses dead from starvation and exhaustion

"you three take this body and dump it with the rest" said a Grave soldier

they dump the body which gives Mary the idea three days later in Brightland

"Princess their defenses are solid nothing can break through" said a soldier

"give me a shot and I could try and weaken their defenses" said Protoman

"no Protoman it's too risky right now" said Chaud

"I say we do a full frontal assault" said Raika

"tried and failed and how are you alive?" asked another soldier

"not until we save Mary I only want to explain it once"

"if this mission fails Sharo is lost fact of the matter is is that I shouldn't be doing this anyways Mary said if she failed to prepare the rest of the world for war and consider Sharo lost" said the Princess

"we have to at least try and free them I'm not giving up without a fight" said Black Rose

"if Mary finds out we're in trouble" said Raika

just then Barrel showed up

"she'll only find out if we succeed and that's what this group plans to do am I or am I not correct"

"Barrel when did you get here shouldn't you be protecting your country?" asked Lan

Dingo shows up

"we would but when we heard that Mary was captured we decided to come and help the rescue team"

well they fail but Mary finds out via a view screen

"look and see the power of Brightland fall at our might" said a Grave soldier

"no I told them to stay away that Sharo was lost if I failed" said Mary

well the rescue team retreats back to Brightland

"anyone have a plan b?" asked Maylu

nobody did meanwhile Mary put her plan into action and faked her death. Once dumped

"now to get to Brightland and chew out the Princess for not listening to me"

she starts the long walk ahead of her and arrives in Netopia a month later (she got confused in her direction)

"can I help you miss?" asked a "civilian"

"could you tell me where I am I seem to be lost"

"you're in Netopia"

"Netopia how'd I get here I was headed to Brightland" (quick flashback and a groan) "I got turned around I'm amazed I didn't get caught"

"where did you come from?"

"Sharo"

the "civilian" is visibly shocked and quickly changes gears

"I think you should come with me miss"

they go to the nearest local police station

"Lt. what are you doing here?" asked the secretary

"I have a civilian who just came out of Sharo" said the Lt.

"look before you ask I'll explain everything _after_ I get some rest and chew out Princess Pride for the rescue attempt"

and with that she promptly collapses out cold

"she's exhausted the poor thing I'll put her in the spare room where she'll be safe" said an officer

"I'll contact Brightland and tell them we have someone from Sharo who's apparently mad at the princess" said another officer

five minutes later

"they came from Sharo how?" asked the Princess

"we don't know she'll tell us after and I quote 'I get some rest and chew out Princess Pride for the rescue attempt' whatever that means" said the officer that called

"her name is Mary she's been a prisoner for over a month now a month ago to the day we attempted a rescue and failed the enemy must've let her see it"

"well she's sleeping now so why don't you come over and once she's awake we can plan how to free Sharo"

"as you know Brightland is now at war I'll try and come tomorrow but until I can tell Mary what has happened since the failed rescue attempt"

the next day the Princess was there just as Mary woke up and boy did she chew the Princess out


	4. surprises, plans and endings

_hey i wasn't intending to end the story so fast but my mind linked on to another story so yea i have to finish this one to get the other one out_

"hello to you too Mary and just so you know the rest of the world _is_ safe oh I have a surprise for you it came shortly before the rescue attempt"

Raika comes in decked out in equipment but definitely alive

"but how you died" said Mary

"faked my death how did you escape"

"same as you"

well two days later the net agents got a surprise Commander Beef alive and well, well almost well he was a bit paler and weaker plus he had lost some weight

"commander but how you died you spoke your last words as you died" said Mysteriyu

"apparently I was still alive and a young scientist saw that and brought me back from the brink of death. It took a month for me to get this strong and I still have a ways to go before I'm completely well"

"it's good to see you commander" said Black Rose

"can we plan now if they keep Sharo at this rate the Grave/World Three alliance will take over the world in a matter of weeks" said Mary

in the net

"does anyone know Skullman's weakness?" asked Colonel

"maybe but it's risky if I'm wrong he can take us out with one attack" said Sharkman

well a day later Darkman was the first line of defense against Skullman and the five levels was to give the Netopia scientists time to complete the vaccine chip

"step aside Darkman before I delete you"

"ain't happening"

finally it was time to use there ace-in-the-hole

"program advance dark hole, dark double, dark aura, dark blade, dark fire battle chips in and download"

both were surrounded by a dark aura and they attacked unfortunately it didn't work and both were drained

"you're not worth it" said Skullman

he leaves and soon it was last line and Sharkman delivered a final blow called a vaccine chip and it works

"welcome back Skullman" said the agent navi's

"what happened to me?"

"later right now we have a war to fight" said Woodman

"sure after I rest a bit" said Skullman

"return to my PET Skullman you deserve a rest" said Mysteriyu

"she's right just rest you'll be told everything later" said Searchman

Skullman logs out and Darkman changes to Lightman

"I'll stay in the net and keep an eye out for trouble while the rest of you rest"

"Lightman do you want me to do what I did last time you tried that?" asked Dr. Hikari

"no you win"

"SciLab has a special monitoring system we'll alert you or any of the other net agents if there's trouble"

"but we're in Netopia"

"and the Netopia military also has warning systems we'll know at the first sign of trouble we've already lost two countries to the alliance we can't afford to lose any more so everyone is to jack out and rest period" said Colonel

well there was trouble later that night

"Megaman jack in power up"

"Roll jack in power up"

"Iceman jack in power up"

"Gutsman jack in power up"

"Glide jack in power up"

"Darkman jack in power up"

"Woodman jack in power up"

"Skullman jack in power up"

"Sharkman jack in power up"

"Searchman jack in power up"

"Tomohawkman jack in power up"

"Colonel jack in power up"

"Protoman jack in power up"

"Knightman jack in power up"

in the net

"ha fourteen navi's are nothing to an agent of Grave"

"not so fast dark double battle chip in and download" said Mary

Protoman becomes three and then a wonderful surprise

"Dice Roll"

it landed as a six and the Grave agent go hurt

"Numberman" said the group (Lan) how did Higgsby find out?"

"I don't know but I'm glad" said Maylu

unfortunately they don't win but they also don't lose

"hmph stalemate" said Protoman

and then it happened the world lost to the Grave/World Three alliance and many navi's were deleted and people killed. 10 years later in Netopia

"hey how have you been?" asked someone

"been good thank goodness we have off days because I was getting exhausted" said the other person

the rest come together

"hey you hear about Princess Pride?" asked the third member of the group

"yea but no one can do anything about it anyone who could was killed 10 years ago" said the first person

17 out of the 19 there suddenly looks uncomfortable

"where is she being kept?" asked the fourth person

"no body knows but the alliance is mad because her navi Knightman managed to escape" said the third person

suddenly viruses and some Grave/World Three alliance navi's showed up

"all right enough is enough they're going down" said the fifth person

"what do you think you're doing you can't fight these guys no one can" said the fourth person

"watch and learn Megaman jack in power up"

the other 18 are shocked and then

"Gutsman jack in power up"

"Glide jack in power up"

"Iceman jack in power up"

"Darkman jack in power up"

"Skullman jack in power up"

"Woodman jack in power up"

"Sharkman jack in power up"

"Numberman jack in power up"

"Roll jack in power up"

"Tomohawkman jack in power up"

"Searchman jack in power up"

"this is insanity Colonel jack in power up"

"Protoman jack in power up"

"who are these people?" asked the 18th person

"don't know but they're in trouble these navi's were supposed to be destroyed 10 years ago" said the 19th person

in the net

"you were supposed to be deleted years ago" said a Grave navi

"you don't get rid of us that easily" replied Megaman

suddenly

"thunderbolt"

"good timing Thunderman ghostfire" said Skullman

well they eventually retreat real world

"guys you're alive" said Lan

there was a mini group hug between friends

"I thought you had all died" said Shadow

"OK how do all of you know each other?" asked the 18th person

"we're all friends and...the ones Grave supposedly killed" said Maylu

"so what's the plan?" asks Dex

"we have to free Princess Pride but first we find Knightman and start working together" stated Shadow

"lets do it" said Lan

well a few days later they find Knightman and easily convince him to join them in the fight. 3 days later in Brightland

"OK from what I gathered there are thirty guards always on alert and another fifteen that go on and off shifts" said Shadow

"I can provide a distraction if you want" offered Raika

"no without me" said Barrel

"go" said the commander

"five minutes" said Shadow

well they attack and win and eventually earth is freed. over time things become more coordinated and the older net agents retired while Shadow stayed and recruited but eventually she too retired but with the knowledge that the net would always be kept safe


End file.
